


Birth right

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Destiel Week, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jessica Moore Lives, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Slash, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to my lovely editor!! Just short story of Castiel and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth right

Dean woke up next to Castiel, as he always did. They had been married for two years, two normal years, and Dean had finally had something good. It had taken him a while but Dean had finally pulled his head out of his ass long enough to realise that he loved his angel more than anything else in the world.

And, okay, maybe they had been a little domestic, and maybe Dean had grown to like sleeping in, but today he felt truly awful.

"Castiel." He whined.

“Dean? What's is it?” Castiel still was a dork at times, still watching over Dean while he sleeps. 

"Feel sick." Dean moaned into the pillow.

"Hmm," smiled Castiel, running his hands down Dean's back, and turning his head to kiss him softly on his lips. "My love, you will be fine."

Dean scoffed, "I don't feel fine."

Castiel shifted, looking bashful. "That's because you are carrying our child." He gave Dean one of his soft smiles.

“What?” He sat up, "I thought men couldn't get pregnant."

"Normally they can't, but we share...a profound bond. It disregards normal human make up because you are not a normal human." He paused, "Are you mad?" whispered Castiel. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Dean smiled brightly, "I'm not mad, Cas, I'm surprised." He laughed to himself, "It does explain why I've been feeling shitty for the past week or so. But I love you, how could Ibe mad that we're having a baby?"

Castiel shone, "I love you, Dean."

"Dude this girl chick flick moment ends now." But he kissed him softly anyway. "We gotta tell Sam and Jess, they're going to freak."

Castiel smiled at that and brought his lips down on Dean's, kissing him deeply. Dean smiled into the kiss. He's going to be an amazingly beautiful Father. 

Dean didn't know now, lying there, but he was going to find out in a few months just how overprotective Castiel was.

The end.


End file.
